Fearless home
by thefloatingapple
Summary: The story of a clot who woke up and only knew his name. But he is no ordinary victim of amnesia, he can do things other ponies cant. why and how does he even exist, and why can he do what he can do? RATED M FOR GORE AND DEATH IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

thefloatingapple

**Fearless Home**

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes. I noticed it was bright. I shielded my eyes from the sun and peered around. I was in a forest. No, the trees were in a grid pattern, an orchard maybe? Yes definitely an orchard, seeing how most of the trees had apples on them. I tried to recall how I got there. I stared with the basics. What is my name? Falspar. Where am I from? Well... um, I don't know. OK this is a bit weird. As I tried to recall the rest of my life I found with increasing certainty that I couldn't remember anything part from my name. I even had to check to see what type of pony I was. Pegasus. My ability to fly did not seem to be gone though. Also where did I learn what I was supposed to do in the event that I lost my memory? I was starting to freak out. To make matters worse when I checked my flank (that's right I couldn't even remember what my cutie mark was) it was blank apart from a nasty scar where it should be. "well fuck" I said to myself. When I got up I noticed a weight on my neck. There, around my neck, was a cardboard sign. It read "to a home with no fear".

I herd a large bang from my far right. I ran towards it not concerned for who or what I would find, hopefully a pony that could help. "Hello?" I yelled, "i need help". A few seconds later I literally ran into an orange mare. She was around as tall as I was and wore a annoyed expression on her face. "wha.. how did you get in here boy?" she said in a strong southern accent. " well I um.." I responded. "and whats that thing around your neck?" I gave her a confused glance. " 'to a home with no fear'? Whats your name son?" she asked indifferently. "I'm Falspar". "well Falspar do you mind telling me how you got onto my private property and why". " I honestly don't know... hey you never told me your name" " I'm applejack" she responded. "so um.. where am I?" " well your in sweet apple acres" "what is the date?" I asked sounding like an idiot. "you honestly don't remember anything do you" she said with a sad look on her face. " its may 27, 1" "the year 1?" I asked in shock. The statement caught me by surprise. In the next second I remembered the discord attack and that the years had been reset afterwords due to the importance of the event. "you look tired sugar-cube, ill get you some of my family's pie and you can rest here for a few days". "well thanks". I was thankful applejack had been so understanding given me being on her propriety without permission or explanation.

"hello!" she called as we entered a large red barn. "big mac?, applebloom? Granny smith?" she yelled into the seemingly empty barn. " applejack why are you home so early?" a large red clot appeared from behind a stable. " and who is this, he does know that we ain't open right now?" applejack smiled as she introduced us. "big Macintosh meet Falspar, Falspar meet my brother big Macintosh." We shook hooves, " you can call me big mac" he said with an accent similar to applejack's " nice to meet you" I responded. I got a shot of pain through my heart as I realized that I could have a family, did I have brothers, sisters, a girlfriend? I didn't know. I started to break down. I fell on my knees but I wasn't crying, I refused to. " you OK Falspar?" they asked at the same time. I started to pant. Applejack started to pat my back. As she attempted to calm me she filled big mac in on my story. " he didn't even remember the year" was all I herd her say as I started to black out.

I woke up in a hospital. I didn't know how I got here but I assumed that applejack and her brother had brought me here. I rolled over. There at my side was a purple unicorn. "ugh" "hey you're awake" she said with a smile on her face. "I'm twilight sparkle and you must be Falspar" she said. "how long have I been asleep?" " two hours, do you know what made you faint?" " yes" "well what was it?" she asked concerned. I tried to avoid the subject. "has applejack filled you in yet?" I asked. " yes, its called amnesia, I have herd of cases but never accusaly met a victim, according to my books you will have a lot of fainting spells during the next few weeks due to emotional stress" I smiled awkwardly. She seemed to be a smart cookie. " do you know if I will get my memories back?" I asked hopeful. " you might but it may take years to recover or you might not at all" she wore a sorry look on her face. I looked around the room. Me and twilight were the only ones in there. A sign above the door read "ponyville non-critical ward, room 410". "But I don't think you will recover Falspar" she whispered. "and why is that?" "well you see being your age you should have your cutie mark but you are a blank flank, eqestria keeps an account of all cutie marks to identify criminals and bodies and it takes high end technology to remove one, magic cant do it at all. I think someone did this to you and doesn't want you to remember who you are" she was careful with saying this. "wait a second, you're the twilight sparkle that defeated discord and nightmare moon, you're the element of magic, so that means that the applejack I met was-" " the element of honesty, yes" she interrupted. "you remember that?" she asked. " well yeah, shouldn't I " " its just that no one seems to know who I am" " you did save the world twice" " I know, also you seem to remember major events but not your own life, in fairly sure that someone did this to you." " but why?" I asked "well I'm going to help you figure out why. Once your fainting spells stop you can come live with me, I have a spare room that you can use, what do you say?" " why not" I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

the next three weeks passed with me fainting seventeen times, once just because a pink mare (who I later learned was named Pinkie Pie) had jumped out my mirror while I was getting dressed in the morning. "She can do things that most ponies can't" was all that twilight said. While I was in there I got a good look at myself for the first time. I was mostly yellow with my mane and short tail a dirty blond. My eyes were gray and my snout was short. I had a black streak running up my entire mane and tail. Finally after three days of no surprise naps the doctors released me. "ready to go?" twilight asked me as I waited by the hospital door. "defiantly". It wasn't a long walk to her house which turned out to be a library in a hollowed out tree. "Nice place" I said. "Well if your studying under the princess you can really get any place you want" "How long have you been studying under her?" "Sense I was seven" she said gleefully. I had seen her a lot in the last few weeks. She had visited my room every day while I was in the hospital. During that time she had introduced me to her friends, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, and Rarity, Pinkie pie had already introduced herself to me. While I was there we had come to no revelations about me, my past, who had done this to me or the sign that was around my neck.

"Well come in" she said . "Hello Spike we're home!". The small purple dragon rushed down the stairs. "hi spike" I said. "I thought you were going to have bags, sorry I'm used to getting luggage for guests" he responded. "Its OK". Spike came with us as twilight gave me the tour. I admired her expansive book collection. "and remember, its OK to read any of these books as long as you put them back EXACTLY where you found it, OK?" I nodded in agreement. "good!" she said with a smile on her face. We continued the tour. "this is where you will be staying" it was a large room in a part of the underground library. The furniture was sparse but lavish and the bed was a standard single pony. Beautiful paintings covered the walls. "It's nice" I said. "if you cant sleep the fiction section is to the left" "thank you" was all i said. Even though I couldn't remember most of my life, I was sure twilight was one of the nicest ponies I had ever met. "its late now so I think you should go to bed, when you wake up we're going to try some meditation for your memory". I thanked her and she and spike went upstairs.

That morning she woke me. "Somepony is in the house" she whispered as she shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes and quickly got out of bed. Twilight left my room with me close behind. Then I saw it, a shadow. It was quick but I was sure it had been there. I tapped twilight's shoulder and pointed. She magically raised a baseball bat that I had just noticed she was holding. We walked towards where the shadow had been. The next few seconds happened in a blur. A pony quickly jumped from a bookshelf with a tazer in hand. Twilight missed when she swung. The pony almost landed on me but manged to taze my leg. I didn't black out but it hurt a lot. He quickly swung around and his foot connected with twilight's head. She looked up with blood on her face. The attacker seemed smaller now for some reason. He was staring up at me in horror. I was confused but not afraid. I Kicked him and he went flying. His body contacted the shelf he had been standing on and it fell over. He tried to get up but I pined him down with magic. He struggled as I picked him up held him close to my face and threw him through three bookshelves. I flew over to him and placed my hoof on his chest. I pressed until his ribs popped out from his skin gushing blood and all. I pressed until I hit his spine and even went a little into the floor. I pulled my hoof out of the hole I had created and then I fainted.

When I woke up twilight was on a chair next to my bed. She was leaning her head on her hoof and her mouth was bandaged. She wasn't looking at me but was staring at the opposite wall. "do you remember?" she asked slowly, her voice was off. "bits" I said. My leg hurt. As I remembered what I had done to the intruder I leaned over my bed and threw up. "you OK" she asked. "yes, are you?" "ill be fine" "can you tell me what happened? Start when we got attacked, I'm a bit fuzzy". After I asked this she paused. "well he jumped off the shelf and nearly landed on you, he managed to get your leg with the tazor, then he roundhouse kicked me here" she showed me the split on her lip and I noticed she had a missing tooth. "and when I got back up you were..." she trailed off "yes" I asked leaning closer, very interested to what she had to say " you were an alicorn" my jaw dropped at this. "you picked him up with your magic and you swung him across the room, then you crushed his chest with your hoof" I still couldn't believe it. "I turned into an alicorn?" I said with shock in my voice. "yes and there's more" she continued . After you killed him you fell over and..." she trailed off again. "you changed". "how so?" I asked. She said nothing but took out a hoof held mirror from my night stand. She gave it to me. Reluctant I took a look at myself. When I saw what had happened I threw the mirror on the ground. "I had the same reaction" twilight said calmly. What I had seen in the mirror was me but I was different. On my forehead, extending where nothing should be, could be, was a horn.

I instantly checked my sides, my wings were gone . "what happened!" I screamed. I was panicking. "I shouldn't have a horn, why do I have a horn. Where are my wings?" I was pacing and twilight was trying to calm me down. " its OK, we'll figure this out, its going to be OK". She slowly calmed me down. As I sat in my bed I began to cry. "I don't even remember a month, and now this?" I said between sobs. " I called everyone else while you were asleep" she said quietly. Rainbow dash got there first. "I came as quickly as I could" she just stared at me. "so you weren't lying". Slowly everypony else filed in. they all had similar reactions. "how did this happen?" they all asked. Twilight filed them all in one by one. I didn't take in many of the words spoken to me. All I herd was "shock" from twilight. After an hour twilight told me that we were moving houses to somewhere safer, to where I didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a day sense I had changed. To my surprise I had magical abilities. When a noise scared me this morning I had teleported myself back ten feet, it had turned out that spike had just dropped some books. Me and twilight were riding in the back of a pegesus-drawn carriage. It was royal class. "Are you feeling better?" she asked me after being in the carriage for what seemed like forever. "I'm still a bit shocked. I can see why somepony would want to make me forget who I was." i said "Falspar, who ever made you forget who you where cared for you vary much". The statement caught me by surprise. "how do you figure that?" "well whomever attacked us last night was probably sent from whoever did this to you, nopony is born like this. Somepony helped you escape from wherever you were and made you forget what you were in hopes it wouldn't come back to you." this seemed a bit far fetched to me but she was vary smart so I accepted her theory.

"Were almost there!" yelled one of the clots pulling our cart. "you have to see this" said twilight. She pulled the curtain away from the window to show me the massive city of Canterlot. " it's beautiful" I said. We were flying over the center of Canterlot where a large masquerade party took place. music played so loudly that we could hear it almost 200 feet above the event. "its the day of the mask!" twilight exclaimed. I gave her a puzzled look. "it's a Canterlot holiday on which we celebrate the day that the ponies rose up against Discord's oppression." " I thought that Celestia and Luna defeated Discord" "They did but the regular ponies defeated his armies, they did so wearing masks to keep their order amongst the chaos. The masks identify them as their rank in the army." this was a part of history that I never knew before . "wow" was all I could say.

We landed smoothly. I helped twilight out of the carriage. Once we were both out she tipped them both fifty bits which was a shock to me. When walking down the street afterwords i asked her. "You seem to have a lot of money to throw around" was all I said. "Well I do come from a vary rich family". I didn't know much about twilight's family and I decided not to poke around in her life.

After exploring the city for a few hours it was well after dark. I didn't need to worry about being identified by lack of cutie mark because a fashion minded pony named Rarity had made me an amazing tuxedo to cleverly cover up my flank. All of her friends had been sad to see me and twilight leave. after i had changed she sent a letter to Celestia. the princess had responded within the hour.

Later Twilight showed me my room. She said it used to be the room of some royal who had died recently, though she couldn't recall which one. From the inside of the room I didn't doubt her. The curtains were a purple velvet and the furniture was large, plush and red. The bed was a large king. "Thank you for all of this" I said. "Anything for you" was her reply. Later I wondered how much trouble she had to go through to get me this room. "She seems to have in infinite amount of strings to pull" is said aloud to myself. I decided not to think into it too much.

We spent the next several months in Canterlot. The place seemed to have a party of some sort every day. I wondered why pinkie pie didn't live here. I seemed to blend in well with the Canterlot folk. The high class parties and getting mildly drunk on fine wines was fun but I knew it wouldn't last. Someday, somewhere, somepony would jump out of the shadows and attack me. I wouldn't be harmed but I would change again. I feared that day. I was growing used to being a unicorn. The world seemed less powerful and overwhelming when I had the ability to manipulate it. That however, did not change the fact of me not knowing where I came from and what my life had been like. The world was new, and I had trouble taking that fact.

One cold night in late September me and twilight were walking to her apartment. She stopped when we got to her door. "its early, would you like to come in for a drink?" twilight asked me. Despite it being midnight I agreed. Her room was large, larger then mine. "whiskey?" asked twilight. "a bit strong for this time of night." I said reluctantly. "you don't need to wonder the streets, you can crash here." I thanked her as she poured me a glass.

An hour later i was more then buzzed. Twilight had had even more then me. I knew that we both would have a major hangover when we woke up. She moved towards me from her sprawled position on the couch. "i have something to tell you Falspar" she said slurring her words. "and what's that?" "well more show you" she said with a glint in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I woke up in twilight's room. It was sometime after noon. She layed in her bed with a big smile on her face, which was about three inches from my own. Her breath smelled of whiskey and it almost made me gag, then I thought that my breath might smell equally as horrible. I went to the bathroom but she only had one toothbrush so I ended up using my hoof to do the job. She woke up shortly after me. She rubbed her eyes as she came into the bathroom. She looked surprised to see me. The surprise quickly faded into calmness. "Hey" was all she said. At that moment I noticed I had a wicked headache. "Where do you keep the aspirin?" "Top shelf on the right, and give me some once your done" she said rubbing her face with her hoof. I took four and swallowed them with water from the sink. I got a glass of water for twi and handed her the bottle. She took six. "ever herd of overdose?" I said. "Yeah I think did drink a little bit much last night." she said with a small laugh "Me to".

"about last night" she started. "you didn't sleep together just because of the booze right?" she continued. "Because I have had those feeling for a long time and I really was hoping we didn't have sex just because we were drunk" "Of course not, Twi" "Oh good, otherwise it would have been awkward" she said. Twilight had taken care of me sense I had woken up in the hospital. She had been my fearless home and I was not going to lose that. We spent the next three months in the same manner. Most were stay at home days.

"welcome to the Canterlot hearts warming eve party!" said the announcer. He was a peppy perfectionist type, with a name somewhere along the lines of terry mint. "this event is supported by sweet apple acre cyder. 'it's the best around'." "whoo! Applejack!" me and twilight screamed simultaneously. The food was great and the festivities amazing.

Later that night princess Celestia requested an audience with me and twilight. "are you two having a good time?" she asked with a smile on her face. I had never met the princess before. She was taller then most ponies, her rainbow mane flowed like a wave of light. "yes we are, your parties are always amazing, especially the gala" they laughed at this, apparently an inside joke. The princess sighed "i have more to talk about then past parties". Twilight instantly sobered up the conversation "what about?" she asked "there are strange events happening in eqestria, we are losing communications with towns to the west and north, the pattern of the lost communications seem to be moving toward Canterlot, the origins seem to be ice blood lake and..." the alicorn trailed off. "and what?" asked twilight frantic. "and the everfree forest" "no, NO!" she collapsed to the ground and started to sob. I held her in my arms like she had for me all that time ago. "shh, shh. Its going to be OK, there all fine and we are going to see them soon" she sobbed quietly for a wile. I did not know weather any of our friends in ponyville were alive The princess stood solemn above us. Her expression hung in the air like a scent of something dead. "we are trying everything we can to figure out what is going on twilight, we will learn who did this" with that statement she left us in our misery. "they were my only friends" she said between sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Celestia, Luna, Twilight and I spent the next year drawing battle plans and trying to figure out what was going on. We went from theory to theory trying to figure out what had gone wrong. We came to no definitive answer. In that time I met the chief engineer of Canterlot, Arturus Crowsmith, a young scrawny unicorn with several other titals such as "the vault key" and "the undieing horn" . I asked him one day what those meant. "well" he responded in a voice almost childish. " i am eternaly youthful by celestia's decree because I am the only one who knows the ins and outs of the city, for example I am the only one who can get through the underground cave system. Canterlot is the vault and I am the key" "so how old are you?" I asked, wondering how long he had been youthful. "Oh I'm seven thousand four hundred and twenty three, I'm not as old as those princesses but I'm damn close". My mouth did not drop open at this statement. I was used to weird stuff by now. "meh" was all I said. Arturus was part of a massive system of preparations that Celestia had made. Canterlot was ready for a full on siege. The city now had an alarm system that everypony knew what to do when it sounded. An army of mares and stallions had been formed for any attack on the city. Our estimates were that they numbered from five to fifteen thousand, a large number considering the population of the city was about twenty thousend. They were equipped with large weapons such as rifles and machine guns. Some of the more magically powerful unicorns were trained to use large metal suits with gears, a large gun for one arm and a clawed hand on the other called clads. As the months counted down we grew more and more wary of the coming threat. Each week or so news would reach us that another town to the north or west was not communicating with us.

In this time twilight taught me how to call on my inner spirit and control it. By winter wrap up I was able to morph into the large black alicorn on will, and each time I would faint and change.

I was training to hold myself in my alicorn form. "ugghhhh!" I screamed out. I was not in pain but the effort was exhausting. I knew who I was and what was going on but I felt nothing while I was the alicorn. I had no hate, no remorse even my love for twilight was gone when I was the thing. When I changed back my emotions would return. I loved and hated again. But this time was different. This time I did not faint and this time I could feel my horn being slowly adsorbed into my body. I collapsed but I was fine. I had reverted into a Pegasus. "that was great" twilight said with a smile on her face. She was calmly sipping on her tea. We had been together for a year and three months now and there had been almost nothing wrong with our relationship. We never fought, the only time we had ever disagreed on a subject was when we were going to the public announcement of the disappearing towns, i had not wanted to go because we had already heard what princess Celestia was going to say, she had wanted to go because as her assistant she had to go to all of the city meetings, she ended up going by herself. Other than that our relationship was fine.

We herd a horn blow. The signal of an oncoming something. We ran outside and there was an army on our doorstep. It looked like nearly one hundred thousand griffons. They were dressed in shining armor made of polished steel. From the tower where me and twilight lived they looked as if they were standing still, all of them just standing at the gates of Canterlot. A larger griffin flew up from the flock with a white flag, the white flag of truce. The gates lowered to let them in. For most of celestia's rule the griffons had been allies with the equestrian ponies. The magnificent army marched into the city carrying everything from spears to cannons. There major war machine was the Altornai, a steamship held aloft by propellers and helium nicknamed the flying death. From where I was I could see why, its underbelly and sides were filled with machine gun nests and the top had cannons, lots of cannons. The Altornai cast a shadow on the entire city and was nearly the same size. It looked like a brown cucumber with a griffon's head. Later that night bronze wing, the general of the griffins, told us the story of why they were there. "we were attacked about six months ago!" he said in a booming voice that would shame Luna. The congregation listened to him intently. "The creatures were dark, as if from the pits of Tartarus itself! We had no chance and no advanced warning, we left Griffondale in ruins." "Tell us more about the creatures" Celestia interjected. "They were dark as night and slithered along the ground like snakes but had wings. They were accompanied by giants that threw boulders at us from the ground, knocking our building and towers from the sky!" I had no idea of the geography of Griffondale but I assumed it was like Cloudsdale, floating and cloud like. I also assumed that Griffondale was the capital of the griffons. "Tell us more about the giants" Celestia said "There teeth seemed to be a foot long each and they stood out every which way! There hand were burly and sausage like. They seemed to be at least ten feet tall. Some were even twenty! There eyes bulged and there teeth were dark green. There skin was covered with mud, soot and ferns. They ate any griffon that fell to the ground. They had little monsters that looked like goblins running on the ground. The goblins looked like smaller versions of the giants. They seemed to number near the millions!" suddenly he broke into tears. "so many griffons died that day, Celestia please help us, your city is one of the most dependable in the world. So you must help us as our treaty dictates, and we will help you to." he said trying to keep himself together "always my dear friend" Celestia said soberly.

After the dinner I got to talk to bronze wing. "i am sorry for your loss, I also lost some friends in the invasions to" I said quietly. He stared at me. He was muscular and carried a shining sword on him at all times, before when he was siting next to Celestia he had been marginally taller then her. He also carried what looked like the horns of a large ram on his head, not as a helmet but they were a part of his head. He and his brother, gold claw, were the only griffons I had seen with this feature. I assumed he and his brother were like Celestia and Luna, representing some important part of griffon culture. He later told me that they were the gods of bravery and strength, he was strength and gold claw was bravery and that Celestia and Luna were the gods of night and day. "Yes this is a true tragedy, how did you loose your friends?" he asked. "Well for the past few months towns have stopped communicating with Canterlot and all ponies we send to investigate never come back, ponyville was the first" "That is saddening" he said awkwardly. Clearly he was not used to high emotion situations. He started to stare at me. "um... why do you not have a cutie mark Falspar?". I was taken aback by his question. Never in my life that I could remember had anypony or anyone asked me this question. I rarely met new ponies and when I did twilight informed them of my condition beforehand. "well I don't know exactly" I told him of my memory in the past year and a half. He was surprised to say the least. He quickly calmed down and said something unexpected. "I know somepony I would like you to meet". I followed reluctantly, not knowing who he wanted to introduce me to.

We arrived at the docking area of the Altornai. He told me to wait at the entrance. I waited for ten minutes or so until he came back. Behind him trailed an earth pony. Instantly I saw why he had shown me this mare. She was tribal in appearance, her pink mane had a blue streak and her black coat was covered in sharp red streaks, her large cyan eyes came to a sharp point."Falspar this is Cilcia, Cilcia this is Falspar. You two have a lot in common" I had noticed her flank right away. It was blank except for a scar where it should be. As I stared at her she did the same. She spoke first . "So you are like me" she asked. "yes, when did you lose your memory?" I asked. "may 27th of last year". I was shocked, the same day that I had lost mine. "so you can..." I started "yes". We launched into a long conversation about my life and hers. " I woke up in an alleyway In Griffondale, a griffin named Gilda found me and took me to the palace guard where the king took me in, I was attacked about a month after I woke up and that's when I discovered that I had... changed, I was a Pegasus before this. When Griffondale was attacked I escaped on this ship with the other survivors." I explained my life after she was done. The similarities were striking. She was shy at first and then she grew more and more peppy. "Well it has been nice meeting you, its almost dawn so I am going to go home, otherwise my girlfriend is going to be mad" "Goodnight!" she said as I trotted away.

Celestia's sun was just rising as I got to the tower. Twilight stood at the doorway looking angry. "Where have you been all night?" she asked me with an edge to her voice. "Bronze Wing wanted me to meet somepony that he thought was similar to me" "And who was that?" I slowly explained to twilight where I had been all night. Her voice slowly lost its edge. "So she is exactly like you?" "Basically" was all I said. A week later the city woke to the alarm.

**Author's note: thank you everypony for the reviews. I never thought i would have any following. I will address my grammatical errors as ****requested. It might take a while for the next chapter to come up because i am a bit worried about its current shortness. Thank you for understanding! **


End file.
